Love and Races
by StormWolfSpirit
Summary: Raphael meets his soul mate... you choose from a happy or sad ending...please RR!
1. In The Beggining

This short story takes place in the years ahead when mutants are known but not totally accepted. Assuming the guy's are about 20 or 21 years of age, I'm not quite sure, so use your imagination.  
  
Raphael revved his motorcycle's engine "Damn Leo.Always has to be right!" he sped off down the street into the pitch black of night. Raphael and Leonardo had been clashing heads a lot more than usual, and because of the lack of foot encounters Raph had no one to take out his steam on. The cool night air felt pleasant on his face as he flew down the alleyway going nowhere in particular. "Leo thinks he's sooo smart telling me not to race my bike.. Who does he think he is, I'm the one bringing home the cash!" He growled "Leo thinks one day I'll lose my bike to someone who is better than me, but that can't happen, I am the best there is!" a fleet of Motorcycles suddenly appeared from an alley a few yards ahead "Alright a race tonight.. I got this one in the bag!" He sped up and followed the bikers the three miles to the old bridge "What the hell are they doing here?" he asked himself. The old bridge had been out of order for almost five years now; there was no way across it, unless you were foolish enough to jump it. A terrorist bombing had brought it crashing down and the state did not want to waste there money cleaning and rebuilding, so that half of New York became a dead zone, a place where only the drunkards and drugies hung, a place of dirty money, stolen goods, and heated car and bike races. Raph slowed to a stop at the foot of the bridge and hopped off his bike "So what's the name of the game tonight, gentlemen?" one of the Bikers, a tall lean man, pulled his helmet off "Shit Sparky.I thought you wasn't supposed to let this mutant freak come here no more!" The lead biker stared at Raph for a moment "That's ok, word has it the world's best is playin' wit us tonight.that should fix his wagon!" he sneered at Raph and the others chuckled  
  
"Tonight we play chicken, freak." Raph moved to slug the man, but the sound of an approaching bike stopped him, he turned to see a black motorcycle painted with brilliant orange flames pull to a stop, its owner wearing a matching helmet. "Ahhh.. there's the big kahuna now!" Sparky strode over to the biker "A round of chicken, winner takes all!" the biker nodded in agreement and handed Sparky a billfold overflowing with hundred dollar bills "Holy shit! The rest of you place you goods into teh pile!" every one of the bikers threw in their cash and chump change, but Raph just handed a yellow slip of paper to Sparky "Ownership rights to my bike like always." Sparky just shook his head and placed the goods into a metal container "I'll be supervising this game tonight.and for those of you that don't know, whoever is the last to back out from that jump is the one who wins!" All the bikers who were participating lined up and started revving their engines "Alright when I wave this flag." he shouted over the engines, then he dropped the flag and they were off. Raphael took the lead at first then thought better of it and slowed to let the others catch up, one of the bikers had a lead pipe and swung at the other knocking three off their bikes before he hit a piece of loose metal and flew over the handle bars, getting ran over by his own bike. Most of the others began to retreat until Raph and the mysterious biker were the only ones left racing towards the wooden ramp. Damn I can't let this dude win,perhaps Leo was right after all Raph thought to himself. The end of the bridge was drawing nearer and nearer and there was no signs of the other biker backing down, Raph was becoming worried, surely he couldn't make that jump, nor would he try, his bike was way to heavy. Raphael put on the brakes "Shit.. I haven't got Donnie to fix them yet!" he screamed to himself, he pulled his bike over and slid on the side coming to a stop at the very edge of the bridge end. "Damn!" he punched the ground as he watched the unknown biker make the impressive jump to the other section of the bridge. Everyone met back at the base of the bridge "Yeah.whose making the wisecracks now freak!" Raphael did not answer; he couldn't believe that he had lost his most prized possession "Come on off with the helmet, lets see the face off the victor!" all the bikers said simultaneously. The biker pulled off the fiery helmet revealing a long blonde pony tail "Holy Piss.. it's a girl Sparky!" one of the awed bikers exclaimed, at this comment Raph turned to see the beautiful young lady  
  
"Woman.not girl!" she shouted, then she turned to Raph "Sorry turtle.it's survival of the fittest.and you just aren't fit enough!" she pulled a two way radio up to her lips "we got one to pick up." she waited for a reply "Ten-Four, Cat I'll be there in a short sec." Raphael turned his shell to her and put his hands into his coat pocket and walked off head lowered, and oddly silent. Catalina watched the turtle go, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she knew that if she herself had ever lost her bike in the beginning, she would have starved to death, back then she had no other way of living. A large moving truck pulled up and she turned her gaze from the mutant turtle to load up his bike.  
  
"Man what the hell am I going to tell the others.they're going to notice my bike missing straight away." Raph mumbled as he made his way home "Master Splinter and Leo are going to be all over my ass for this one!" He lifted up a manhole cover and went down the ladder pulling the cover back in place as he made his descent. Raphael entered the room and was immediately confronted by his brother Leo "You finally did it didn't you.you lost your bike." Raph just glared at him, wondering how he had knew "Yeah I get it Leo.but I don't need to be punished for this one because I've already had enough punishing." he waved Leo off and retired to his bedroom. Catalina threw her wrench just missing her partner Jake "Damn.this is a piece of shit if I ever saw one!" she eyed him "where did you get this?a junk yard? the discount shelf?" she pushed the bright purple bike over on it's side "Well, I figured we could take the turbo boosters on this baby and put it on the one you got tonight." Jake pulled the tarp off of Raphael's bike "This is sweet as hell, I've never seen anything like it!" Jake exclaimed, "It has real potential!" A sudden wave of guilt passed over Cat "Yeah." Jake searched her face "You feel terrible about this...don't you?" Cat nodded "I mean mutants can't really get jobs in this city...what if that's the only way he can support himself or his family?" Jake shook his head "Come on Cat, he needs it no more that we do!" She stared at him a look of disapproval on her face "Jake I have more money than a fucking Colombian drug lord, I don't need this!" Jake turned from her and walked in the opposite direction "Then return it." he simply said to her. Catalina pulled the tarp off her bike, a beautiful baby blue background with angel wings painted across the front, and slipped on her matching helmet "I have to find out where that mutant lives first." she started the motor and sped off in search of the bikers she had raced with previously that night. Hours passed but she finally caught up to Sparky "I don't know where he lives, but I do know the garage where he used to keep his bike is, until you took it that is!" he chuckled at his own last statement "Good then, quit your damn horse laugh and take me there!" Cat growled Sparky shut his mouth and drove off leading her to the garage. Once their Cat radioed Jake "Bring it in.well leave it here, he'll find it." Jakes gruff voice came over the radio "That's a big 10-4 Kitty Cat where you at?" she radioed him the directions and within thirty minutes he had came unloaded the bike and a few extra parts and disappeared.  
  
Raphael woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then it hit him once again, his bike was gone "Damn, I am so fucking dense." he sighed to himself and entered the front room "Dude.. You lost your bike." Raphael slapped Mike in the back of the head before he could finish "Don't even go there.tell the others I went out for a walk when they get back." he left before Mike could confirm his request. Raph walked up to the garage and saw a few lights on "Damn I just never get a brake do I?" he rushed in ready to pound the intruder, but stopped short when he saw someone crouched beside his bike, cursing and throwing tools about the floor "Hey what are you doing here?" he confronted the person. Catalina was startled by the deep Bronx accent and she quickly stood up to face the turtle "Oh, you startled me!I fixed you bike, and I put a few extras on it as well!" she smiled at him and brushed a lock of her blonde oil stained hair out of her face "What do you want?" Raph asked her suspiciously "I don't want anything, just wanted to return your bike, I kinda felt bad for taking it." she wiped her hands on her jean suspenders trying to rid them of all the grease and oil "Whoa! are those the new Z23 model turbo boosters?" he admired the shiny new parts on his bike "Yes, I worked damn hard to get them." Raph looked at her stunned "I'll bet! there are only something like 200 of theses puppies in the whole United States!" Raph then spotted her angel winged bike and marveled at its beauty "Did you do the paint job on this baby?" she nodded as she began to pick her tools up "Uhhh....do you think you could do one on my bike as well?" she stood up and furrowed her brow "You should be lucky you got it back!" she said firmly and Raphael blushed like only a turtle could "I.I just." the angry look disappeared from her face and she smiled sweetly "But hey.your kinda cute, that's a perk, and I have nothing better to do soooo.. Sure why not." Raph's jaw dropped "R.....really?" she nodded her head again "Just tell me what you want and it will be done!" They both flinched when a massive lightning bolt shot across the sky ripping it open, letting torrents of rain pour down.  
  
Catalina leaned against the open garage door and crossed her arms "Any signs of it letting up?" Raphael asked from behind her "No.....Damn, I can't drive home in this!" she said more to herself than to Raphael "You know if were gonna be here a while we might liked to....uhh....know each others names." Cat held out her hand "My name is Catalina.but you can call me Cat for short!" Raphael thought it strange that she offered her hand, most humans thought mutants were a diseased race, but he took her hand noticing how it fit perfectly into his own larger green hand "Raphael...Raph for short" he replied modestly. With no signs of the rain letting up the two sat back an talked about all the things they had in common, which was a lot more than Raphael could believe, she had even had the same sibling troubles as he had  
  
"I had six other sisters and one brother, of coarse I was the dirty little tomboy who had no interest in dresses, and had the temper of bull... my siblings always pissed me off for no other reason than to watch me rage!" she told Raph, it made him think of his relationship with brother Michelangelo "Yeah I can kinda understand that situation." "Yeah.. Well at least you weren't the ugly, scrawny middle child like I was!"  
  
"I don't believe that for one second!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because your beautiful!" Raph suddenly blurted out and then he turned his head embarrassed "Wow, your just as brash as they come!" He scratched his head "Sorry." she leaned forward and touched his cheek "Don't be sorry.that was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me." Raph was suddenly lost in her deep blue eyes. "The rain has stopped." she said softly "Yeah.we'd better be getting home." she winked at him "Don't forget to meet me here tomorrow, so we can get that paint job done!" he stood and watched her gather her things and then speed off into the early morning light.  
  
Raph sighed as he entered the old subway station he called home "Hey Raph, what's the matter.are you lost without your precious bike?" Mike's voice was thick with sarcasm as Raphael passed the couch he was sitting on "No, I got it back." there was no anger in his voice as he went directly into his room and closed the door behind him. "Wow.....he really is lost without it!" Mike looked at his brothers Donatello and Leonardo who were entering the room from their meditation lesson with Master Splinter "Perhaps, something has finally clicked in his hard head and he has toned down a bit." Donatello suggested, "Nah....he's just happy about something, he'll never tone down." Leo said in a know it all tone.  
  
The three brothers turned to look at Raphael's bedroom door when they heard him whistling a happy tune "I personally, don't think we should be worried, if he is in high spirits we will all get along a little better.but that's just my opinion." Donatello sat on the couch next to Mike "Change the channel it's time for Forensic Files!" Mike just smiled at Don "No way I'm watching that crap!" Leo walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Master Splinter, blocking out the sound of his two brothers bickering over the TV "Master should I be concerned about the way Raphael is acting?" The rat lifted his head "My son, the real question is are you concerned for your brothers well being or your own?" Splinter got up, pushed in his chair and left Leonardo alone to wonder.  
  
Around dusk Raphael put on his coat and fedora, snuck out of the subway station, and headed topside to the garage. A large moving van was backed into the garage and Raphael entered with caution, at least he hoped it wasn't a trap. "Hey, Raph over here!" Cat waved to him "It's all ready to be painted, just tell me your design idea." she lifted the back hatch of the van and flipped a switch "Everything you need is here.forgot to tell you I run my own auto body shop!" she chuckled. Raphael looked at the assortment of brushes and paint colors "Well, I don't want anything to difficult....I was thinking just plain black." she frowned at him. "Alright let me give you my idea first then you can make a decision." she walked over to the bike "I think a black background as you said, but to spice it up I'm thinking silver flames across the front and sides!" she pointed out the places where she thought the flames would look best at "Alright then lets get this show on the road!" They worked thru the night and right up until dawn sanding and painting the metal frame. Cat could barely keep here eye's open "Wonderful, the bike itself is a unique model but the paint job makes it one of a kind." She sat on the floor and patted the ground indicating for him to sit beside her "Wow, we make a pretty good team, you're the only person I have ever worked with that I didn't curse the whole time!" she leaned her head on his shoulder "Really, I was thinking the same exact thing.you are the only person I have gotten along with for this long." Raphael yawned and went to say something else but Cat was sound asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Cat opened her eye's and found herself in the tipped back seat of her van, Raphael was no where in sight "Must have went home mutants don't really like the day, the people who stare.it must be awful." she shook her head and continued putting the remaining parts to Raph's bike together. Finally finished she packed up her gear and pulled out leaving Raphael's bike alone under a blue tarp. Jake met her at her front door "Where have you been Cat.I have been worried sick!" she pushed passed him and flung herself on the couch "Oh that's such a load of bull shit!" she closed her eyes "You were with that mutant all night weren't you?" she opened one eye "I don't see why you have such a problem with mutants.I like this guy, I have finally found someone who understands me, so back off!" her words hung in the silence for a moment "Look I just don't want you to get hurt is all.not physically, I know you can take care of yourself, but emotionally." she yawned "You can't protect me forever, Jake!"  
  
"Raphael where have you been, Master Splinter and I have been out of our minds with worry!" Raph passed him heading for his room "Sorry bout that, I got uhhh....a little sidetracked." he slammed his door behind him Donatello looked at his brother and shrugged "Something clicked." Leo walked up to Raphael's bedroom door and knocked on it "Raph we need to talk, open this door!" Raph appeared in the doorway before Leo "What ya want, make it quick 'cause I'm really tired." Leo crossed his arms "Raphael I'm a little concerned about your behavior lately." Raph knew what he was going to say and interrupted him right away "Damn Leo what's your problem, you bitch me out when I do bad things.and now your bitchin' at me cause I'm not giving you any trouble?" Leo opened his mouth to say something and the door was slammed in his face "Grrrrr.....Raphael you make me so furious!" he growled as he stalked off into his own room and slammed the door, Donatello just shook his head sadly.  
  
A few days passed and soon Raphael had cooled off from his spat with his brother "I'm going out for a little fresh air." he announced to his brothers as he hastily threw on his coat and fedora "Right then be careful." two were absorbed in the TV the other meditating. The paint on his bike had dried and the silver flames stood out beautifully, reflecting the light of the street lamps as he passed them one after the other. Wonder if I could find Cat tonight, it is Friday and a big race night at that...so she shouldn't be too hard to find he made an appearance at every race that night, but Cat was not to be found. "Man I feel so ignorant.I can't stop thinking about her and I just we just met!" he stopped at the park and shut his bike off "Maybe a little walk will help clear my mind." the chilly wind began to blow, Raph pulled his coat closer, the trees rustled almost totally masking the voices beyond the shrubbery "Wait a minute.voices?" Raphael ducked behind the shrubs and peered through them to see Catalina and a tall dark haired man standing beside each other "I'm gonna bust 'em tonight Kitty Cat!" Cat looked up at the man "Please be careful Jake.you know I love you!" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek " I will be careful.I promise Cat." he ruffled her hair, slipped on his helmet and sped off into the night, leaving Cat alone. I knew I never had a chance with her....with anyone for that matter his heart hurt, it felt as if someone had stabbed him a thousand times and let him live to feel the terrible pain of it all. He tried to keep his anger in check, but for Raphael it was an impossible task, "DAMN!" he cry out as he punched the nearest tree, busting his knuckles on the rough bark "Damn." his voice was soft and shaky as he favored his bloodied hand  
  
Catalina rubbed her arms "Man it's cold out tonight, I guess I'll have to walk." she was interrupted by a familiar voice "Raph?" she said to herself, She pushed threw the shrubs and trotted down the sidewalk "Hey.Raph you ok?" his shell was turned to her and she laid her hand on his shoulder. Raphael spun around startled "Nothing.nothings wrong!" he tried to hide his hand, but Cat had spotted it "Come on you can tell me.is it your brothers again.no.it's something else." she took up his injured hand and shook her head softly "You were playin me the whole time weren't you." his voice had lost all it's anger "What!" she looked at him puzzled "The other guy you were just with!" he raised his voice. Then it clicked in her mind "Oh, Raphael.that's my brother.. I don't.why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" Raphael looked ashamed "I was afraid.that." she smiled "That I would never see you that way because you were a mutant?" he nodded and looked away from her "Raph you should never think less of your self just because you a mutant, you are as good.if not better than some of the others I have met." Raph pulled her too him "Thanks Cat.I needed that." She hugged him tightly, and then pulled back "I know....now, what do we do about your hand?" She ripped the bottom half of her shirt into a thin bandage like strip "Let me wrap it up so it'll at least stop bleeding, then later it needs real bandaging." Cat's stomach growled as she walked along with Raphael "Man I'm starved, you want to get some chow. I have a craving for pizza!" Raph laughed and draped his arm over her shoulder "You are to good to be true.but I'll have to pass on that offer.I can't stand the thought of me eating and my brothers starving." Cat looked up at Raph an evil grin spread across her face "Perfect!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Come on it's the perfect way for me to meet your family.and you all get something to eat!"  
  
"Gee.I dunno."  
  
"Oh come on.I promise to conduct myself properly!"  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about, but I guess there's no harm in you dropping by."  
  
"Goodie....Let's get going then!"  
  
"Did we really need this many pizzas?" Cat struggled to see over the pizza boxes she was carrying "Well, Michelangelo can put away at least three large pizzas and the rest of us can at least eat one whole one so.. Yeah we need that many pizzas." Raphael pulled up the manhole cover and started down the ladder "Hope you don't mind traveling in the sewers!" he called up to her "Nah.I've been in way dirtier places." she struggled down the ladder with one hand, Raphael beneath her in case she slipped. "So what was your brother talking about back there?" Raphael took half the load of pizza boxes from her "Well." she hesitated "My brother is an undercover cop, but I'm not supposed to talk about it." Raph nodded "I'm cool with that." As they neared the subway station Cat could hear a commercial jingle for goldfish and someone singing along with it "Uhhh.that's my brother Mike.he's a bit on the insane side." Cat tried not to burst into laughter as she entered the den "The snack that smiles back goldfi....Alright pizza!" Mike charged right up to her and took the pizza "Whoa....since when did they give babes out for toys at Tony's?" Raph gave Mike a disapproving look, but noticed Cat snickering "Cat's delivery service.a hot chick at your door with pizza and more!" Mike laughed "Raph, she may be your first real girlfriend, but she's defiantly a keeper!" Mike walked into the kitchen and sat the pizzas down on the table "Hey guys Raph brought home some grub!" The two turtles playing checkers at the table, smiled at Raph, but then spotted Catalina. "Raphael, you know Master Splinter won't be to happy about this!" the one in blue said, "Lay off Leo.Mike does it all the time!" Cat assumed the quiet one in purple was Donatello "Well maybe I could meet Master Splinter....and if he is unhappy about me then I will leave." She stared Leonardo down "Ahh....ok this way then." Leo led Catalina to Splinter's meditation room "Master there is someone here who wishes to speak with you." The large rat nodded and Leo left the room "Come my child.sit here beside me, your presence is strong!" the rat patted the cushion beside him, and Cat sat down. "What is your name my child?" She bowed her head respectfully "My name is Catalina." Splinter nodded slowly. "Your energy reminds me of my son, Raphael.Perhaps you are what he need's.someone to let him know that he is not alone in his battle with darkness." Cat stood back up "We need each other....it's not one sided." she left the room to join the others who were already getting into the pizza. "So how'd a pretty little thing like you get stuck with Raph?" Mike put his arm around Cat, ignoring the intimidating looks from Raphael. Cat picked his arm off "Real slick Romeo.but I don't fall that easy!"  
  
"Well.that was a good movie!" Mike yawned "But I'd better be getting off to dream land." He stumbled off to his room "Well I am not the least bit tired, but I should probably get some rest.Can I crash here for tonight?" Raph stood up and stretched "Yeah you can sleep in my room.follow me." he lead her by the hand into his room and he sat down on his bed "Make yourself comfortable." she looked around the room "Cozy....I like it." she sat on his lap and put her arm around his neck. Raphael suddenly pulled Cat closer to him and kissed her, and was surprised to find that she passionately returned his kiss. One thing lead to another and Raphael watched as she shed the clothing from her perfectly curved body, the touch of her warm, silky skin leading him further into temptation as he pushed her softly back onto his bed.  
  
Raphael woke up to the alluring smell of bacon and eggs, he trudged out of his room and into the kitchen "Now personally I'm crazy about pizza, but it's not a breakfast food Mikey." Raph looked up to see Cat pointing an accusing spatula at Michelangelo, then seeing Raph she pulled out the chair closet to her "Good morning Raph.your just in time breakfast is almost done!" she flashed a smile at him and he noticed how different she looked, how much more beautiful and graceful she seemed after that amazing night together.  
  
For the next two months Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo didn't see or hear much of their brother, unless he brought Cat with him for a visit. "Hey I think if Raph's happy we're all happy.just let him be Leo." Leonardo crossed his arms "Yeah.but what if he forgets us.we hardly ever see him anymore!" Donatello shook his head "No....Raph may have a slight attitude obstruction but he loves us and would never turn his back on us, that I am sure of, Leo."  
  
Leonardo scratched his head "Yeah maybe your right Don.I'm just a worry wart all the time." Donatello chuckled "Leo you just try to solve everyone's problems at once and no individual can do that. it's impossible!"  
  
"Tonight's the biggest race of the year, I have be there.for my brother, so he can finally bust theses scum." she finished detailing her race bike and sat beside Raphael "You going to compete.the jackpot is huge this year." Raphael thought for a moment "Nah.....I think I'll just hang back.those races are ruthless....they purposely try to kill each other!" he sat up "Come to think of it, you shouldn't be in them either....not only are they trying to kill you, but the road is going to be very icy and hard to maneuver on." she pushed him back playfully and laid on top of him "Hey who's the professional here huh?" He smiled and gave her a quick kiss" I'm still gonna worry bout you out there." suddenly a saddened look appeared on her face "What's wrong Cat?" he looked her in the eyes "Well....Jake says if we get these guys we gotta move back to L.A.." she closed her burning eyes trying not to cry "Raphael now that I have found you, I don't want to leave.I don't want to lose you." She laid her head on his chest, he said nothing, only rubbed her back trying to console her.  
  
"Kitty Cat are you all set?" Cat slipped off her helmet "Yes Jake." The sound of approaching bikes reached Jakes ears "Good cause here they come!" Jake stalked off into his hiding place, so the bikers wouldn't catch sight of him. "Alright....alright place your bets, gimmie your goods!" Sparky began to take the offered money and ownership slips "Alright Blondie.come on!" she stepped up next to him and handed him a wad of cash "Sorry girlie.this isn't near enough!" Raphael watched from the back as the man aggressively approached Catalina "I got an idea, how bout you be the prize?" he snatched her up by her hair and put a knife to her throat. "CAT!" Raphael's voice rang out from the back of the crown "Ahhh.so the freak speaks for the girl.well then get on you bike and race!" Raphael felt the rage building up inside himself "Look you pussy mother-fucker, let her go or I swear I'll." Catalina struggled to speak "Raph.please don't!" she turned her words on Sparky "My brother will have your ass hangin' on his wall!" The man chuckled "You mean this brother?" he snapped his fingers and two thugs appeared carrying a limp body between them, further inspection revealed it to be her dead brother, shot in the head "JAKE!" she screamed "NO!" the man holding her tightened his grip and chuckled "So you in freak?" Raphael snarled at the man "You'd better believe it asshole!" 


	2. A sad ending

well actually this could be a sad ending or a happy ending...it all depends on how you see things.  
  
He jumped on his bike and revved the engine. A tall thin man waved the flag and the bikers took off, Raphael hung back letting the men beat each other with their lead pipes, chains, and crowbars. At least one hundred men had started the race, now only two minuets into the race, there were three (not including Raphael). Raphael caught up with slowest of the three, clipped his back tire with the front end of his own bike, and dodged the explosion that immediately pursued the crashed bike. The two other bikers dropped back, one man on each side of Raphael, determined not to let him live, the biker on the left pulled out a chain and swung it at Raphael's head, but Raphael not only had a quick temper, but quick reflexes to back it up. Raphael reached into his coat and pulled out a sai, once he felt the chain coil around it he yanked the biker off his motorcycle and threw him onto the biker on the right side of him, Raphael smirked he had won. A smile of relief passed over Catalina's face "Now let me go you creep!" she growled to Sparky "Fair is fair!" he snarled back, he pushed Cat away from him.  
  
Cat had saw the patch of ice, but Raphael had not, and when he hit it he began to weave uncontrollably "Raph.no!" her words were shaky with tears, as she knew that no one could ever pull out of that deadly swerve Raphael had engaged himself in. Cat turned away as the motorcycle collided with an old building's scaffolding, and burst into flames. Her life seemed as if it were in slow motion, as she raced to Raphael's side, being consumed by emotions, by fear, by sorrow, left her impervious to the flames licking at her body, blistering her arms, singeing her hair, as she tried to uncover Raphael's body from the wreckage. Raphael could barely feel his body being dragged away from the bright flames "My angel has come." he gasped as he reached up and touched Cat's cheek "Raph you can't leave me.I've already lost my brother.I.I don't want to lose you as too!" her eye's were blurry with tears but she still managed to hold them back "Oh.Cat you have made my life worth living.I love you.please tell my brothers that I loved them more than they could possibly imagine.." he coughed up a bit of blood in the middle of his sentence. "Raph, don't talk like that.your not going to die.your to strong to give up this easily!" He smiled and coughed up more blood "I love you." he whispered with his last breath, and then he was still, everything was still.  
  
Leonardo knocked on the bathroom door "Cat are you in there?" he heard the toilet flush and Catalina pushed past him "Cat are you feeling ok?" she just nodded and headed back to Raphael's old room. "Don I am worried about Cat." Donatello looked up from his paper at his brother "Take it easy Leo, she still misses Raph a lot." Leo shook his head "Don, we all do.but this is to much, if I want her to eat anything I have to force her, she won't speak to any of us, and every morning she's in the bathroom getting sick.it's been almost two months of this same routine." Donatello put his paper down "Did you say every morning she's in the bathroom getting sick?" Leonardo thought for a moment "Yes nearly every morning.and she's gained weight too, but she never eats." Donatello blinked "I'll be right back, Leo!" Donatello rushed off to Splinters meditating room "Sensei.I must speak with you!" Splinter looked up at Donatello "What do you wish to discuss with me, my son?" Donatello sighed, "It's about Catalina Sensei." Splinter nodded signaling him to continue, but Donatello hesitated "I think she's.. uhhh.well I think it's possible she could be pregnant." Splinter contemplated on Doantello's words "And why does this upset you my son?" Donatello bit his lip "Well she hasn't been eating correctly and if she is pregnant she could lose the child.but she won't talk with any of us so I was wondering if you.." Splinter nodded "I shall have a word with her then." Donatello smiled and left the room.  
  
Splinter knocked gently on Catalina's door, she did not answer, but opened the door reluctantly "May I have a word with you my child?" Cat nodded and let him in shutting the door behind him. Splinter sat on the bed and sighed as he looked about the room "This room has remained unchanged since Raphael's death.perhaps it is time you changed this room into something joyous in remembrance of him." Cat looked as if she was going to cry, But she held it in, it was the way she was raised.crying was a sign of weakness "Do not let this darkness destroy you, we all carry Raphael in our hearts.but you are special because you carry him here as well." He could sense the extra energy within her and knew that Donatello's speculations were true, he pointed to her stomach, and she stared at him blankly "Think about what you are doing.what would Raphael want you to do?" Cat opened her mouth and spoke for the first time in two months "Raph would want me to be happy." she put her hands on her stomach ".and raise our child the best I can, give it the life it deserves." Splinter smiled and took her by the hand and walked her towards the kitchen "If that is what you accept as true, then you must come and.I believe the phrase is.pig out." Cat laughed at the rusty slang, and the three turtles at the table grew silent, Michelangelo dropped his pizza in his lap "Whoa.is that the sound of angels singing I hear.wait no it's the Kitty Cat laughing!" Leo walked over to Cat and patted her on the back "It's great to see the real you again Cat!" Donatello smiled "Would you like something to eat?" Cat nodded, and sat beside him.  
  
The turtles watched wide-eyed as Catalina demolished a whole pizza and half of another "Wow.where are you packing it all?" Cat smiled at Michelangelo "I am eating for two now!" Leonardo dropped his coffee cup, and it shattered on the floor "What.is it Raphael's?" Donatello reached over and slapped Michelangelo in the back of the head "Mike." he growled, Cat snickered, it always amused her to watch Raphael an Michelangelo fight, but now that he was gone, someone had to take his place, right? "No Donnie, it's ok.yes it's Raphael's child." Leonardo put his hand on her shoulder "We'll be here every step of the way.what could be better than having three fatherly-figures?" Catalina's eye's welled up with tears and this time she wore them proudly, for all to see "Did we upset you Cat?" Donatello looked concerned "No.It's just that you guy's are so good to me.and I have been an awful guest." She sniffled. Leonardo put his hand on top of hers "For one your not a guest, your family.and two we understand what your going through.you are a very strong girl, you lost Raphael and you brother.we only lost our brother.we are lucky we didn't lose you too!" Cat embraced Leonardo "Thanks Leo." She pulled them all into a group hug "Thanks all of you." 


	3. A Happy ending

((Okay....I wrote a happy ending...if anyone wants a sequel tell me in you oh-so appreaciated review!))  
  
"Raph.don't do this, your going to get yourself killed!" she yelled to him "That'll be enough from you!" Sparky covered her mouth with his hand and pressed the knife into the skin of her chest "Do it freak.or this girl gets it!" Raphael started his motorcycles engine ignoring her words. Catalina bit down on Sparky's hand "You bitch!" Raphael turned in time to see him fling her down into the dirt "You wench you'll pay for that!" The man advanced on Cat once again, this time with the intent of harm. Raphael leapt off his bike tackling Sparky to the ground, they rolled on the black earth until Raphael pinned Sparky down, and began to repetitively punch him in the face "Don't you ever test me you piece of shit!" Sparky began to cringe under Raphael's blows "Please stop.please don't kill me!" he whimpered. Raphael looked up and caught Cat's gaze "Please, Raph let's just get out of here!" She cried out to him. "Your damn lucky!" Raphael spat as he sprang to his feet and trotted over to where Catalina was sitting on the ground "Come on.let's go Cat!" he stooped to help her up, and in touching her side he found a large wet spot, he quickly pulled his hand back to find it covered in blood. "Shhhit Cat!" he swept her off her feet, and placed her on his bike, he had to get her to the nearest hospital, and without delay.  
  
Raphael sat out side the hospital building, a big bold lettered a sign on the front door said "No Mutants" they wouldn't even let him sit in the warm waiting room and now he was out in the cold, watching the snow drift down in light, flaky torrents. The only thing that stopped him from going back and fighting the bikers was the fact, that he didn't know whether Cat was in a stable condition or not.all he wanted to do was be there by her side and hold her hand, and this was as close as he could get to her. The laughter of the bikers still echoed in his mind and it took him a while to realize that there was a female nurse speaking to hi "Sir.If you would please come in.the young lady you brought in is demanding you not be left out in the cold." He quickly stood up and followed her inside "So she's ok then, right?" The nurse shook her head "I'm sorry.I'm not qualified to say." Raphael sat down in the waiting room and did just that. An hour passed and a doctor appeared "Is she.." The doctor interrupted Raphael "You can go back and ask her, I'm not repeating it for a mutant!"  
  
Raphael walked around looking for Cat's room but he didn't even know where to begin and none of the doctors or nurses would speak to him "This is bullshit!" he muttered to him self. Raphael passed a little Chinese woman who was moping the floor, he was about to ask her if she might know where Cat's room was when she looked up and smiled "You looking for room L26, three rooms down this hall." he looked at her baffled "How did you know that?" the little woman smiled wider "Me and Catalina used to be good friends in high school, so when I see her I talk with her, she tell me to keep an eye out for her boyfriend, and I say how will I know which guy is the one..and she say he is big and green, with lots a muscle, you can't miss him!" Raphael blushed "uhhhhh..thanks."  
  
Raphael put his hand on Cat's and her eyes opened "Hey you feelin' ok?" She nodded "Look Raph, I have something to tell you.." Raphael could tell she was tense and nervous, hesitating to complete her sentence "Come on Cat, you know you can tell me anything." he patted her hand reassuringly.  
  
Cat sighed heavily "Raph..I'm two months pregnant.." She hesitated, she didn't know how he would react. Raphael stared at her blankly for a moment then scratched his head "Wow that's..I don't know what to say here.. I'm speechless here!" she bit her lip "Your okay with that right?" Raphael could tell by her voice that she was afraid that he might leave her like so many other men would. Raphael didn't want to stress Catalina any worse, but the truth of the matter was, he was just as scared as she "I'm cool with it!" he patted her hand reassuringly and Catalina sighed relived by his answer.  
  
"Jake.." the whisper of his name brought tears to her eye's "He didn't deserve his fate.he was a good man." tears were rolling softly down her cheek. Raphael reached over and wiped her tears away tenderly "Hey now..don't start crying, 'cause you might make me cry.and we both know that ain't gonna be a pretty sight." his words achieved their goal and she let out a small chuckle "You crying..ha, that would be a sight now wouldn't it?" he returned her laugh with a faint smile "Look Cat I'll be right back, I've got to contact my brothers so they don't get to worried about me." Catalina nodded and watched him go.  
  
"I can't believe your going to let the child be born!" A crackly voice startled Cat, she didn't know there were any other patients in her room. "If I were you I'd get the baby aborted.a mutant father.whoever heard of such nonsense?" The voice paused as if it were contemplating on it's next sentence "The child will be ridiculed by both races, being neither mutant, nor human." Cat narrowed her eyes at the curtain where the voice was drifting from "I would never do such a thing, and as far as the child being ridiculed, what doesn't break you makes you stronger!" The curtain swayed gently in some absent breeze "You are strong Catalina Remerez, stay strong and live, your child shall accomplish great things in his life, if you remain strong during the hard times to come your child will learn and live!" Cat was suddenly alarmed by what the voice was predicting "How do you know this?" she demanded "ssstay strong!" the voice whispered "ssstay strong!" it faded away into a nothingness "Hey.." Cat called to the voice, but it did not answer "Tell me how you know this!" she pleaded. Raphael walked in "Who are you talking to Cat?" Raphael peeked past the curtain, then pulled it open "Cat there's no one here.are you feeling ok?" Cat stared at the empty, untouched bed in disbelief.  
  
The next morning Catalina was up early and trying to check out of the hospital "This place is only stressing me further, I want to go home and put on some real clothes!" She pouted. "Alright, alright.but it's cold out, so put my coat on." She almost got lost in the huge trench coat "hey I could use this thing for a tent!" she joked Raphael escorted her outside "Wow..it snowed last night?" she stared at the crisp, new snow still so untouched by the pollution, she sighed and jogged to catch up with Raphael.  
  
"Whoa.this place is great.you never told me you lived in a place like this!" he marveled at the space and the cleanliness of the furniture "Well even if I would have told you about it.my brother was very protective of me and he wouldn't have." Cat's eyes began to burn and fill with tears once more "Oh..what am I going to do without him?" she sobbed. Raphael sat on the couch and pulled her down beside him, letting her cry on his shoulder. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she had to be going through, he knew full well what the loss of one of his brothers would do to him.  
  
It seemed like a long while, that they sat there, just the two of them, before Cat finally spoke "Raph are you sure that it's a good idea to bring a child into this world?" Raphael looked at her puzzled "Cat.your not having second thoughts are you?" her tear stained face had a look of uncertainty "I am so afraid that I won't be a good mother or." Raphael quieted her "I have no doubt that you will be a great mother.and if I have no doubts then you shouldn't either." she gave him a faint smile, and pulled him into a kiss. 


End file.
